Torn Souls
by Hakurei
Summary: All Kag wants is true love, her high school sweet heart doesn’t seem to see her feelings for him. She knows that there’s other guys, but can’t get this one out of her mind. It’s already college now. Will she ever have true love? Before…
1. Why won't you say it back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
~Chapter 1: Why won't you say it back?~  
  
Inuyasha sits by a large, deserted tree somewhere on a college campus, with a composition in his hand. He wears glasses and looks like he is twenty- five years old. He looks as if he is in deep thought and finally writes something on his newly bought composition. He puts a date on the first page and a title, *~*Torn Souls*~*.  
  
'Life seems so grand when you're the captain of the soccer team and have the lovely captain of the Cheerleaders as your girlfriend. Everything seems so perfect, but you don't even realize that you've blocked all senses to the outside world; to what is all around you, or who is around you. This is a story how a young man who had something, and never knew it, until he lost it.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha, a good looking boy with black hair and strangely dark brown violet eyes is doodling in class. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha doesn't respond. "Inuyasha. Pst! Inuyasha." Inuyasha finally realizes that he is being spoken to. He turns around to a girl with glasses, long black hair and large brown eyes. "What do you want Kagome?" Kagome blushes at first, but manages to bring up the will power to talk to Inuyasha. "What are you drawing? Shouldn't you be paying attention in class?"  
  
"It's really nothing, alright? I'll start paying attention, now." The teacher turns around from the white board. "Why is it crucial to find true love? *Sigh Yes, Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome stands up and answers. "It is important that someone finds true love because if a person dies before ever finding a true love, he or she would die of regret." The teacher looks like he didn't expect that kind of answer. "Very true Ms. Higurashi, you may take your seat now. Anyone else want to volunteer? Alright Ms. Shizue, please share with the class, your opinion."  
  
A very nice looking girl stands up. Her hair is put in a high pony tail, she wears pink eye- shadow, and pink see- through lip gloss. Her hair is a brownish black and she has brown eyes. Inuyasha looks up to watch his girlfriend give her opinion on why finding true love is important. "It is important to find a true love because that's what everyone wants or dreams of having and finding a compatible mate, leads to a happy future." The teacher smiles, "Very well put Ms. Shizue."  
  
Inuyasha didn't seem to like Ms. Shizue's answer. He shrugs off his disliking feeling for his girlfriend's answer, and goes back to doodling when the teacher turned his back again, continuing the lecture about love. Kagome looks over his shoulder trying to see what he is drawing. Inuyasha notices a creeping shadow and turns around, only to see Kagome quickly fall back into her seat. *Bring! "There will no homework since there is only four days of school left. Class dismissed."  
  
The girl referred to as Ms. Shizue stands up and gathers her possessions. "Hey Sango! I drew a little picture for you," says Inuyasha. Unknown to the couple, Kagome watches the two from the corner of her eye while she is packing her things. "Aw! It's so adorable! That's you and that's me!" Sango hugs Inuyasha and grabs her backpack. Both walk out the door.  
  
Kagome is the only one in class. "Kagome, I would like to speak with you for a moment." She walks over to the teacher. "Yes Mr. Takahashi?" The teacher starts to open his mouth, but shuts it and seems like he is trying to find the right words. "Kagome, your opinion on why it is important to find true love had me wondering if you're waiting for Inuyasha. I know that you've always liked Inuyasha, but shouldn't you move on? There are other boys in this school for you and out in the world. You deserve better than him."  
  
Kagome smiles. "Thank you for your concern Mr. Takahashi. I know there are other boys, but I just can't seem to stop this feeling I feel for Inuyasha. I don't know why, but I know that I'll find true love one day, so don't worry." Mr. Takahashi seems to have brightened up by this, "You're right Kagome. Everybody does, if they keep their eyes open. I just don't want to see my niece get hurt is all I'm saying."  
  
"It's ok Uncle Murasaki. I know what I'm doing. Besides, I'm no longer a child. I'm eighteen years old now, so quit treating me like a little girl now." Mr. Takahashi smiles, "You're right. You're a young and intelligent adult. I should start treating you like one too, huh?" Kagome looks at the clock. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. See you later!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A year later.  
  
"Sango, I love you." She looks at him, simply smiles, kisses him on the lips, and turns to board the subway train. Inuyasha grabs her wrist gently. "Would you please for once say it back to me?" he says softly, but loud enough for her to hear. Sango turns around, "Alright, I love you too Inuyasha." She gives him another kiss, "I'll see you later this weekend." Inuyasha looks at her retreating form. "Don't fall in love with anyone while you're at your college!"  
  
"I won't!" Sango waves to him. She mouths the words "Same to you and keep in touch!" and waves him good bye. Inuyasha watches the subway train until he can no longer see it. 'I'll call her later on today. Right now, I got to hurry up and get onto my train!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? I'm sorry, I know that it is short. But! I'm going to have fun writing this story! I can just feel the sadness right now.*Sniff it just makes me want to cry! Seriously!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! IF I GET AT LEAST 16 REVIEWS (SORRY...FAV. NUMBER!) OR MORE, THEN I'LL KEEP GOING WITH THIS STORY. I DON'T KNOW HOW OFTEN I'LL UPDATE THOUGH BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND ANOTHER FANFIC I'M WORKING ON!!! BUT I KNOW I REALLY WANT TO WORK ON THIS STORY!!! 


	2. When we danced

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm just using the names of the character's he he he. If I could write a regular story with my own names, then I wouldn't have put it on Inuyasha, but then I love Inuyasha! So deal with it; too bad? He he he. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~Chapter 2: When We Danced~  
  
Inuyasha walks onto his new campus. He notices other girls staring at him and then giggling when they saw him looking back at them.  
  
After a long day of signing up, he finds his dorm room and sees his roommate. The guy looked like he was eighteen, he had orange hair and green eyes. "Hi! I'm Shippo!" Inuyasha automatically sticks out his hand and tells Shippo his name. "I hope that we'll have a great school year together and become good friends!" Inuyasha smiles, "Yeah, I hope so too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Dial tone  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Inuyasha brightens up. "Hey Sango!"  
  
"Inuyasha?! Oh! I've missed you so much."  
  
With those words said, Inuyasha looks merrier than ever.  
  
"How's your college?"  
  
"It's great!" Sango keeps on talking endlessly about her college and Inuyasha listens.  
  
'Sango seems really happy.'  
  
"Oh Inu, I have to go now. I have to wake up for classes tomorrow."  
  
"Ok then, good night."  
  
"Good night. Sweet dreams."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Ditto" *hangs up.  
  
'Ditto?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Following day at school.  
  
Inuyasha looks a little lost at his new school. 'Great! Classes start tomorrow for me, and I can't even get anywhere. How am I even supposed to find my classes?!'  
  
A certain familiar female walks in the grass and stops. 'Inuyasha?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashback  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! Just one dance!" Inuyasha hesitates, but before he could answer Kagome, she grabs his arm and walks into the middle of the dance floor. "Kagome, I do have a girlfriend you know." Kagome looks cheery. "I know, but then she isn't here at the moment, right?"  
  
"Yeah." The two slow dance. Kagome rests her head on Inuyasha's chest, which causes Inuyasha to panic and blush. "Inuyasha," Kagome, lifts up her head and whispers into his ear. "Why didn't we ever get together?" Inuyasha looks taken aback, but turns his head away from her with saddened eyes. "Look Kagome, can't we just be friends? I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Sango is looking for me." Inuyasha releases his hold on Kagome and walks towards his girlfriend. Kagome watches him walk away, hoping that he would turn around, but he doesn't. A tear slides down her face, she turns to walk off the dance floor, and out of the last dance of the year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walks up to Inuyasha and taps him lightly on the shoulder. "Do you need help?" Inuyasha turns around with his map. "Uh yeah, actually I do." He looks at her face. "Kagome?" She smiles, "Nice to meet you too Inuyasha."  
  
He looks baffled by her appearance. "Where are your glasses? Are you wearing contacts or something?" Kagome keeps a grin on her face. "Do I look bad without my glasses? And no, I'm not wearing contacts."  
  
"No! You look good, but what do you mean, you're not wearing contacts?" Kagome sighs, "I've never needed my glasses, don't ask why I wore them please. So where are you trying to get to on this large campus?"  
  
"Room 254." Kagome looks like she is about to laugh. "Boy! You sure are lost! The classroom is all the way on the other side of the building! Your problem is, that your map is upside down." Inuyasha looks embarrassed. "Well, it's not my fault. The numbers are written at different angles and so are the words." Inuyasha seems sad. "Kagome, Did you come to this school because of me? You shouldn't have, you should go to a university like Sango, you're so smart." Kagome looks a little pissed. "I didn't come here because of you Inuyasha. I was well aware of the fact that I chose to attend to a lower college than Tokyo University. I have to go now, bye."  
  
'She seems a whole lot different. She sounds like she is over me too.' Kagome walks behind a building, and puts a hand on her chest. She looks as if she is having a hard time breathing. 'Deep breathes Kagome. Nice long deep breathes. Why'd you lie to him like that? You know you only came to this school because of him!' She sticks her head out to watch Inuyasha walk through a pair of double doors. 'Sango isn't around, now is the time to make Inuyasha see your true self. Now is the time to see if Inuyasha will return your love.'  
  
Kagome sighs and walks up to a huge deserted tree. "It looks as if a beautiful morning has been wasted and I wonder why no one is around this area." She lies down on the grass and stares through the branches of the tree, looking beyond them. 'The best thing about a wasted morning, is that you can change the thought that the day was wasted just by looking at the clouds.'  
  
Inuyasha walks back to his dorm room. During his walk, he remembers his and Kagome's first dance together which was also one of the last dances of his senior year. The only difference between the two memories; is that at the moment she had turned away, Inuyasha had turned around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Is this story getting a little dull? I wish I made an outline for this story like how I did with my first, but incomplete romance story, Seika High (yeah, I'm a huge newbie when it comes to romance stories -_-'). I'll try to make this story more interesting ok?! : P  
  
(READ THIS PART!!!!!!!) Anyways, I already finished the ending and stuff, told mY sister about the story and dialogue I need to still put in and she cried!!! THIS IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE A TEARJERKER OR REALLY SAD STORY THAT WILL MAKE YOU CRY! Is that bad? Or good? I just know that I haven't read any tearjerker stories or really sad stories that make me cry on fanfic.net. I don't know, I think it would be kind of neat if my story makes you readers and me cry. Don't you think so? I hope that I can make this into one, because of my ending. : P  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! LIKES AND DISLIKES, THINGS YOU WOULD WANT TO SEE HAPPENING BETWEEN THE 2 (INU AND KAG, NEED IDEAS LOL). I THINK I'LL JUST WAIT FOR A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF REVIEWS BEFORE UPDATING AGAIN, SAY LIKE THREE TO FIVE? THAT'S NOT A WHOLE LOT TO ASK FOR. DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME HOW YOU WOULD FEEL IF THIS WAS A STORY THAT MADE YOU CRY OR TEAR UP! HE HE HE. 


	3. Sango's First Day of College

WARNING: REALLY SHORT  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~Chapter 3: Sango's First Day of College ~  
  
'I'm late!!!' Sango is running through the halls of her school and has a panicked expression on her face. "I knew I shouldn't have been reading that book!" She makes it just in time to her first class and notices that there aren't any seats. "Over here!" Sango looks around for the male voice that is calling her over. A very good looking guy with black hair, in a small low pony tail and violet- like eyes gestures to a seat right next to him. Sango walks over there trying not to interrupt the class. Both sit in the back of the room. "Thanks. I really appreciate this." The man smiles a charming smile at her. "No problem. I'm Miroku." He hands her his hand. "Sango. Are you a Sophomore here?" The man laughs lightly at her comment. "No, but I get that a lot. You probably don't remember me, but I remember you."  
  
Sango's cheeks have a slight pink blush to them. "We've met? I don't recall ever meeting. I'm sorry, but I don't have any memory of meeting you." Miroku chuckles. "Well, it's ok. We didn't meet face to face. I believe your boyfriend.I think his name was Inuyasha, was the receiver in football. We played against each other." Sango starts to get an image of Miroku in a blue football "uniform". "Oh! I remember you know. Weren't you the captain of the football team?"  
  
"Ha. Ha. Glad you remember me now. Yes, I was. Your boyfriend was really good, they even beat us, didn't they?" Sango smiles. "Yes, we did beat your school and it was the end of the football season as well. I never would have guessed of meeting you here though." Miroku and Sango turn their attention to the class.  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry! I know this is hecka short..This is the first short chapter I've ever written!!! Well, like I said in my other story, Seika High, I'm really busy, loss of inspiration (I was really sad..or held a sad feeling within me, so it gave me a whole bunch of feeling to write my story at the moment and now, I've like lost it), etc. Thank an unknown reader (I know who it is) for bugging me a bit about updating. Just email me about updating and the pressure of people bugging me.like even from one person just asking me once to update only, will make me come up with something.I'm the type of person who works better under pressure, cause' then I will come up with something real fast and expand on what I'm telling when under pressure.  
  
REVIEW! Good, Bad.THINGS YOU WANT TO SEE WOULD BE REALLY HELPFUL, CAUSE' THEN I CAN WRITE MORE CHAPTERS REAL FAST AND UPDATE A BIT MORE.  
  
ONCE AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS AND THE LONG WAIT. Good thing is, I'm not like my friend who doesn't update for 2 months. and a short chapter is better than no chapter.right? 


End file.
